poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Pollution Confusion
Pollution Confusion is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Magic-is-cute, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Vigor tries to help an environmentalist and his pets to reconsider their actions. Plot Part One (At a National Park at 5 AM, Four hunters Enter as one of them, Tears the "No Hunting" Sign from a post, but a Camera flash gets the hunters' attention.) Hunter: Who's There? (We pan to a Pup, her owner and a few Kittens all with disguises while hiding under the cattails and the Pup uses a Megaphone to scare the hunters.) Pup: (Deep Voice) You will face unspeakable Punishment for violating Our Forest! Leave if You Value Your lives! (She and the Kittens laugh softly but abruptly stop when the hunters get wise.) Hunter: Hmph. trying to pull a fast one on Us? Give Me the camera, so I can erase them and find out who You really are.-- (The Pup's owner grabs the Hunter by the shirt.) Hunter: (Scared) W-What?! Pup's Owner: You'll do nothing of the sort. (The hunters rush out of the national park in fright.) Pup's Owner: And if I ever see you stooges again, You'll get worse than getting Your faces on a Newspaper! Pup: And now, to present some evidence to the courthouse. (From afar, Vigor and Serenity are watching from behind a tree.) Vigor: They're Quite formidable to save the environment. Serenity: Agreed. (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler and Holly are watching the news.) Reporter: And in other news, the mysterious environmentalist and his band of pets have struck again at a national park. We take you now to the scene of the incident with George Caninopolous. Cooler: Interesting. George: Thanks, Ray. The Environmentalist's Posse is dedicated on Their own methods of stopping Environment Violations, Today, He and His pets stopped a group of hunters from hunting at a "No Hunting" Zone. and We're given photographs of the perpetrators and their Truck Numbers. The Posse have declined to comment. however, We do not know the identity of said posse. stay tuned as the story develops. Holly: I sort of wished They came to help with Poundsville's City Park. (Flashback to the City Park which is covered in Trash riddled with dead grass and sick animals as the heroes arrive.) Cooler: What happened to the park? Vigor: I think that's what happened to the park's ponds. (Points to a barrel.) That Barrel's Substance poisoned the water. Precious: Poisoned? Vigor: Yes. That canister probably contained Cyanide, a Deadly Poison. Precious: It's illegal to dispose of industrial waste that way. Cooler: (Approaches the barrel.) Well, We'd better remove the-- Vigor: No! It's toxic even to the touch. We need professional help and some answers where the trash came from. Gamma: And it appears that I am going to organize a man-hunt. (Flashback Ends.) Cooler: It's a shame that nobody else will help us out. (Rotwang enters.) Rotwang: Quite true. Man: What do You think You're doing?! (Two Explosions are heard.) Man: Come here, You! Cooler: Let's Go. (Cooler and Holly leave to see A Pup and a few kittens out of their costumes fight a Man next to a Garbage Truck with Two popped tires.) Holly: Is something wrong? (The Man managed to capture the Pup.) Man: That dog and those cats attacked My Truck and popped My tires. Have Them Reimburse Me. Pup: Why should I?! Your friends dumped out that drum of Poison! You're the real Bad guy! (Bites the Man's arm as She and the Kittens escape.) Man: Ouch! You little Imps! (Suddenly, a man wearing a green cloak and smiling mask, appears and the pup and kittens hide behind him. The man stops and gets shocked.) Man: You?! Cloaked Man: Get lost. and Have Your trash to the recycling plant, not anywhere You want. (The man runs away in fright. as the Cloaked Man comforts the young pets.) Cloaked Man: Are you okay? Pup: We are. Thank You. Cooler: Hey! Who is that? Kitten 1: That was-- Kitten 2: the Leader of the Posse of Environmentalists. Cooler: What? He's the Leader of the Environmentalist's Posse? Kitten 3: He sure is. Pup: Yup. Cooler: Well... (The Pup and Kittens react scared.) Might We have a conversation with You? Cloaked man: It depends on who You're asking. Gamma: All of you. Cloaked Man: Not Me, but the rest of them can. (Runs off as the Pup and Kitten stay behind.) Gamma: Stop, you! (Gamma runs after him as the Cloaked Man disappears.) Gamma: I'll deal with our mystery friend while the rest of you deal with his pets. (Gamma disappears.) Cooler: Well, We'd like some answers. (Inside the Pound...) Cooler: So, how long were You helping that Cloaked Guy? Kitten 1: Some few weeks ago. (Flashback to a Forest Clearing as a Garbage Truck drops some trash.) We were taking pictures of garbage trucks that were illegally disposing trash. Garbage Man: Ok. Let's lighten Our load, before anyone comes. (The Second Kitten hiding in the tree aims His slingshot at one of the poison drums, and hits it.) Hold it. Did you hear something? Kitten 1: Good shot, Ziggy. Ziggy: Thanks, Melissa. (The third kitten arrives with a video camera.) Kitten 3: I have the video camera ready. Melissa: Good. Get them on camera, Lester. Where's Taylor? Lester: Ah! (Points at Taylor placing a tracking device on the truck.) She'll get discovered this way. Ziggy: I better get her out of there. Melissa: But, We'll get discovered. how will We-- Garbage Man: Hey! What are doing here? Taylor: Oh no! Garbage Man: You ain't suppose to be here, So We must make sure You don't tell anyone... (Just then, the same cloaked man shields Taylor.) Cloaked Man: After You try to go through me first, worthless one. (The garbage man smiles nervously.) Cloaked Man: Now, take your toxic garbage and get out. This forest is no place for polluters like you. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor